elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Station
Stations are built in space to provide living space for humans, and are specialized to produce certain goods. Ships can dock at them, allowing access to the station services. Station services include accepting missions, buying new ships or outfitting for ships, clearing and collecting bounty, paying fines, refuelling, repairs, trading (legally and illegally). They are also equipped with their own defence systems in place to deal with criminals and smugglers. Station defences are very powerful and can destroy a small size ship (Hauler, Cobra) in a matter of seconds. These structures rotate to provide centrifugal force simulating the pull of gravity. The exterior appearance of a station is an accurate depiction of its specialized economic output, although there are several variants of each model. For example, towns and farms are clearly visible in agricultural hubs, or Orbis models. The number and quality of services available at a station can vary. Under certain extreme conditions, such as when a large quantity of Unknown Artefacts has been sold on a station's black market, most or all services, including refuelling, may be disabled. Features Docking To dock with a station, pilots must first request docking permissions by accessing the navigational terminal's "Contacts" tab. Pilots farther than 7,500m from a station will be automatically denied access and asked to approach to said distance first. In heavily populated or lagging instances, all ports may be occupied and a permit will be denied. Once granted, the pilot will be assigned a landing pad number to approach and land on. If the pilot does not land within the allotted time slot 10 minutes, the pilot will have to exit the station and request additional permissions. Attempting to dock without permissions will trigger a lethal response within 60 seconds. This includes docking with the incorrect landing platform. If docking control responds with a generic "docking request denied" message, then it's likely all landing pads are occupied. One can circumvent this by logging out of the open play and into solo play will usually fix this. Once docked, you can switch back to open play. Upon undocking from your landing platform, you will have 5 minutes to exit the station before you are considered a loiterer and a 60-second hostility timer begins. To either side of the docking port are lights coloured green and red. Pilots should approach on the side with the green lights to reduce the chance of a collision. Ship Storage Players can purchase and store additional ships at each station and switch freely between them when docked. These can be accessed from the shipyard section of the starport services screen. No Fire Zone All stations have an area surrounding them designated a no fire zone. You are notified each time your ship enters and exits this area. You will also receive a message when your ship enters this zone to retract your weapons, should they be deployed at the time. If you should fire any of your weapons within the no fire zone you will be fined. Station defences will activate and open fire on your ship if your weapons hit the station or any ship that is not wanted in that jurisdiction. Using any scanner within the no fire zone is perfectly legitimate and legal. Dumping any cargo within the no fire zone will get you fined, except while docked in the station. Travelling faster than 100 m/s in a no fire zone will give you a reckless flying fine if you are in a collision with another ship, however this does not apply for speeds under 100 m/s. If a collision, no matter the speed, results in a ship being destroyed you will be charged for murder and have the station open fire on you.If the ship is player controlled and has Report Crimes Against Me turned off, no fines or bounties will be issued Types Construction While Outposts (and possibly Coriolis stations) are constructed in orbit where they are needed, Ocellus and Orbis stations are partially constructed elsewhere, transported to their destinations, and then completed. The Ocellus and Orbis dock enclosures are built first, then attached to an engine assembly that allows them to jump to the final build site. Upon arrival, the docks are opened to the public for docking, but remain stationary. The engines are eventually detached, and a spire built along the dock's rear axis to accommodate habitation rings, solar panel arrays, and other modules. Once the station's modules are completed, the station is rotated and is considered fully online. See Also * Category:Stations - automatically populating list of documented stations * Influence - Information about faction ownership of stations Notes Gallery OcellusConstruction000.jpg|An Ocellus station at the initial phase of construction OcellusConstruction001.jpg|An Ocellus station's habitation rings under construction Orbis station construction.png|An Orbis station at the initial phase of construction Outpost space station.jpg|An Outpost AganippeJulianMarket.png| Brooks estate.JPG Orbis station.jpg Coriolis station.jpg CoriolisStationRendering.jpg Coriolis Station Closeup.jpeg Coriolis Station Interior.jpg File:Little-big-town-002.jpg |Kohl Terminal in Liaedin File:Tower-homestead.jpg |Close up of the interior of a Orbis or Ocellus station's large diameter ring File:Idyllic-living.jpg |Another close up on the interior of a large diameter ring File:359320_20160426014629_1.png 20160615192032_1.jpg|A rare Coriolis station variant with two polar "arms" File:Ocellus_trench_building_detail_view_1.jpg | Close up on the buildings in the trench of an Ocellus type station File:2015-10-16_00004.jpg | Pre-version 2.2 alternate station interior File:2015-10-16_00002.jpg | Pre-version 2.2 alternate station interior File:2015-10-15_00001.jpg | Pre-version 2.2 alternate station interior File:9526x9791.jpg | Pre-version 2.2 alternate station interior File:Sit-a-while-and-listen.jpg | Pre-version 2.2 alternate station interior Category:Stations